N7 HQ
N7 HQ is a BioWare website featuring stat-tracking and gameplay data for Mass Effect 3 that launched on October 11, 2012.http://blog.bioware.com/2012/10/11/a-tour-of-the-new-n7-hq/ N7 HQ allows players to view their progress in Mass Effect 3's single-player campaign and multiplayer mode. From the N7 HQ main page, players can view their Profile, Challenge Awards, and Inventory in multiplayer, as well as the Mass Effect 3: Galaxy at War system and any Achievements earned in the game. As of June 6, 2013, Mass Effect 3: Datapad, an app for iOS devices which allowed players to interface with Galaxy at War, was removed from the App Store.http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/2013-06-06-ea-retires-mass-effect-3-datapad-app Its functions were replaced by N7 HQ. Profile From the profile screen, you can track your ranking and challenges, and set your in-game rewards; view unlocked characters, inventory, and leaderboards; and explore other players' profiles and learn how they operate. You can access the profile screens of players from every platform via the scroll button on the top right side. The default page displays your general data such as your name, rankings and banner details. From this page you can also view other profiles to know more about your friends or top players. By typing a profile name into the search field and launching the search, you will access all of that profile's information. You can hide your profile by changing your privacy settings. The data of hidden profiles will not be accessible to others' games. Overview This welcome page displays general information on the profile: *The numbers of hours spent in the Multiplayer cooperative mode of Mass Effect 3. *The games played in the Multiplayer cooperative mode of Mass Effect 3. *Current credits available to spend in the Store. *The worldwide N7 ranking of the profile and its place on the top. *The worldwide Challenge ranking of the profile and its place on the top. The page also shows the recent evolutions on your challenges. It gives the challenges recently achieved by the player, and challenges that are almost completed. It displays every challenge bar, distinguishing between major (gold medal) and minor (silver medal) ones. Challenges This page displays the level of completion of all Challenges available in Multiplayer. It also displays the number of times you've completed a specific Challenge as well as your unlocked banners. Like the Challenge system, this page is divided into three categories (General/Aliens/Weapons) to facilitate navigation. This page also displays the list of all previous Weekend Events and Weekend Challenges and their completion status. A gold medal is awarded for each completed event while the medal remains grey for a failed or missed special week-end. When an event is missed, it is impossible to get its medal. Characters This page features a list of the unlocked characters on your profile and the current level of each class. By clicking on the different characters, the page will display their current skill tree. This function allows you to compare your builds with those of other players. Inventory This page features a list of the available equipment and characters for Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer acquired via the Store. The page classifies the items by their rarity level and displays the level of each of those unlockable items: *Weapons - Arsenal available on the account. *Characters - Classes and races available and the level of personalization of their appearance. *Weapons Mods - The mods available to improve the effectiveness of your weapons. *Equipment – The stock of the single-use items, Equipment, and Supplies on the account. *Gear – The level of the available Gear items. Leaderboards The Leaderboards page displays the rankings of your account, also comparing them with those of other players. The first table shows your N7 ranking, the second your Challenge Ranking. The Promotion ranking is not displayed in these tables. For each Ranking, the displayed profile is compared with the worldwide ranking and the country of that user's ranking. If possible, the rankings of the profile’s friends are also displayed. Achievements This page features a list of all the Achievements available in the single-player campaign and in Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer. The page is divided into unlocked achievements and other ones. It also displays the achievements included in the DLC pack, whether you have unlocked them or not. Codex The Codex section includes a portion of the primary and secondary Codex entries of the Mass Effect franchise. Challenge Awards This page features a list of the banner(s) that you have unlocked for your profile. You can change the banner that will be displayed in your N7 HQ account and in the lobby of a new Multiplayer game. You must sign out of Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer for this change to take effect. Galaxy at War This page allows you to review and to improve your Effective Military Strength (EMS) in the Mass Effect 3 main campaign. From your internet browser, you can either act on your Military Strength or your Galactic Readiness. Galactic Readiness Overview right|250pxIn the Galaxy at War mode, users can view their Galaxy at War Readiness Rating as well as deploy five fleets to various locations in the galaxy for an increase in readiness, according to the length of the mission in the associated theater. Once a fleet is deployed, the player must wait out the duration of the mission, after which the reward, a boost to Galactic Readiness Rating, can be collected. Since June 6, 2013, this browser-based galactic map replaces the mini-game contained in the Mass Effect 3: Datapad app. This version of the game is a simplified version of the mini-game, as it does not include the same reward mechanism: the credits and upgrade mechanisms have been removed. The fleets' characteristics have disappeared, and the reward, in terms of Galactic Readiness, is now fixed at its highest level. The duration of the longest mission has also been shortened and the fleets may no longer become temporarily unavailable after their missions. Up to five fleets can be deployed at a time, with missions taking place across five galactic regions, each with three independent locations. Each mission location requires either a short, medium, or long duration to complete and increases Galactic Readiness accordingly: *'Short Missions:' 1 hour, +2.80% Galactic Readiness *'Medium Missions:' 3 hours, +2.98% Galactic Readiness *'Long Missions:' 5 hours, +3.17% Galactic Readiness Mission Locations There are fifteen mission locations, each contains a set of briefing and debriefing information. They are listed below by mission duration, with the shortest missions listed first. *'Earth Systems Alliance Space' Pinnacle Station: Command Center – Formerly a military training Facility, Pinnacle Station has been repurposed as a command and control center for Council forces. ::Alliance forces repelled the enemy assault and kept Pinnacle Station functional. Noveria: Research Labs – The frozen world of Noveria is home to some of the most advanced research facilities in the galaxy. ::An Alliance strike force seized critical research intel. Camala: Indoctrination Camp – The batarian colony of Camala is now controlled by the Reapers, who are using it as a spawning ground for more Reaper forces. ::Alliance forces inflicted heavy damage and disrupted enemy production of new Reaper forces. *'Inner Council Space' Gembat: STG Outpost – A Salarian STG outpost based in the former krogan colony of Gembat performs recon and sabotage operations against Reaper forces. ::The fleet drew off enemy fire to prevent the outpost from being discovered. Menae: Moon Base Firax – Palaven's largest moon is the spearhead of the turian effort to retake their homeworld from Reaper forces. ::Alliance forces provided vital air support, enabling turian teams to reclaim lost ground. Cherk Sab: Refugees – The gas giant Cherk Sab has the only He-3 fuel system in the system, making it a chokepoint for refugees fleeing the Reapers. ::The fleet provided crucial protection, that let civilian ships escape. *'Outer Council Space' Cyone: Fuel Depot – A combined asari-turian fuel depot on Cyone supplies ships throughout Outer Council Space. This stronghold also protects access to the Citadel. ::An Alliance strike force disrupted hostile activities in the sector, giving Cyone a chance to resupply. Aequitas: Palladium Mines – Mining operations on Aequitas provide Palladium to allied ships for armor and shield enhancements. ::Alliance forces disrupted enemy activity to enable mining operations to continue. Thessia: Asari Fleet – Fast mass-relay access to the Citadel makes Thessia a vital military asset, and most of the asari fleet is stationed there to protect the homeworld. ::Alliance forces bolstered asari lines, giving the asari the chance to recover and make fast repairs. *'Attican Traverse' Trident: Iridium Mines – Trident is a storm-racked water world whose iridium mining operations are vital for Alliance ships sensors and infantry rapid fire weapons. ::The fleet liberated Trident’s main spaceport, putting the mining operations back in Alliance hands. Caleston: Element Zero Mines - Caleston’s fragile domed cities handle one of the largest eezo mining operations in the galaxy, supplying most of the Alliance fleet’s drive cores. ::The fleet protected Caleston’s domed cities and kept element zero mining operations intact. Ket'osh: Sensor Array – An ancient quarian colony abandoned during the geth uprising, Ket'osh has a massive sensor array that tracks ship movements across all nearby sectors. ::Alliance ships disabled the enemy sensor array, enabling friendly forces to move undetected. *'Terminus Systems' Garvug: Prothean Dig Site - Garvug contains well-preserved Prothean data artifacts, making it attractive for archaeologists and scavengers alike. ::An Alliance strike team extracted key intel and Prothean resources from the area. Hourglass Nebula: Corsairs – From Eclipse smuggling operations to Blue Suns prison ships, the Hourglass Nebula has many small but well-armed ships operating independently. ::The fleet flushed out Reaper forces and recruited independent operators to assist Alliance efforts. Omega: Captured Space Station - Omega controls access to ancient technology located beyond the Omega 4 relay. The station also markets countless black-market technologies. ::The fleet attacked hostile forces and acquired previously unknown technology before withdrawing. Online War Assets This page displays the "online" War Assets that you have unlocked in your Mass Effect 3 single-player campaign. These bonuses will increase your military strength, allowing for an easier final mission. *'N7 Special Ops Team': Each time you promote a multiplayer class, you will gain one rating point of this war asset. This rating is unlimited. Each rank adds 75 points to your military strength. *'Cerberus Escapees': Each time you unlock a reward in the mobile game Mass Effect: Infiltrator, you will gain one rating point of this war asset. The best ranking available is three. Each rank adds 40 points your military strength Additional Site Sections *'News': A direct link to Bioware's blog about Mass Effect 3. *'Forum': A direct link to the general discussion about Mass Effect of the forum of the Bioware Social Network. *'My Account': A page that shows your linked gamer account(s) (PC/XBox/PS3/WiiU) and allows you to change the privacy settings of your N7 HQ account. *'Support': Useful information and links to the EA technical assistance if you encounter problems with the configuration of your Mass Effect 3 account. See Also *Mass Effect 3: Datapad *Mass Effect 3: Galaxy at War *Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer *APEX HQ External Links *Mass Effect 3 N7 HQ References es:N7 HQ ru:N7 HQ uk:N7 HQ Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Mass Effect 3: Datapad Category:Multiplayer Category:Game Info Category:Gameplay